The Man of Bad Luck
I was playing ROBLOX with my friends at night and decided to go to games that each one of us liked and rate it from 1-10, The person who has the lowest rating gets a dare from the highest-rated player, Jake and I tied for the most lowest rating so we both did the dare. The dare was to pick a random creepy game and play it, the one with the highest rating, Tyler had to pick a game and he picked a game that was sent to him by some random guy, he sent us the link and we played it, At the start, It was not so bad, Just some house with a bunch of NPCs. We talked to all of them and we continued with the story going outside, it teleported us to a forest of some sort and flashlights were lying on the ground, we picked it up because we could not see anything, we walked through the forest and then later, one of our friends joined the game and said in the chat "GUYS YOU NEED TO LEAVE THERE NOW!" He later on left and we thought it was some sort of joke to make us leave the game to lose the dare, so we didn't care and we continued on, we saw a dark figure standing between two trees and we thought it was also a joke so we also ignored it. Later, a virus appeared in my computer, I cleaned it but it took a while, I opened up the game and Jake was gone, he was not there in the player list too, but I thought he left because he was too scared for the game. I continued along the forest alone and I saw the black figure again and he was standing on a big rock, I was a bit scared and my hands started shaking because there was no players other than me in the game, but I thought of happy thoughts to stop the fear and I also thought that it was another NPC made to scare me. Later, my game had crashed and my friends was there in the party chat and Jake was not in the party, my friends told me that they had researched the game and it was apparently haunted. "Rumor has it that if you see a dark figure in the game, you will have bad luck, at first it is only minor bad luck but if you see him in the game, he will follow you whatever game you go into, and others cannot see the man except for you, the minor bad luck will then raise to major accidents." I believed it and stayed away from Roblox for three weeks until my friends asked me to play Roblox, I accepted it but I stayed cautious of any danger and the black figure. The first game I played was a city, I was having fun playing it but I saw the black figure standing outside the window, I was scared that I left the game but Tyler disappeared after that, the dark figure appeared again and again on every single game I go with my friends and each one of them disappears when I leave after I see the dark figure in the game. I was the only one left in the party and a guy entered the party, his account's name was 22222, he sent me a game where my PC had shut down and all of that was gone, my account was there but the account and the game disappeared mysteriously, my friends were there, the effect never happened to me again after all that, I stayed away from ROBLOX for 2 months and a half... strange. Category: Category:Strange